


Трудности с начальством

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Уолтер Уайт заходит в бар, встречает там Гейла Боттикера, и тот рассказывает о своих непростых отношениях с боссом. Фик является сиквелом фика «Пайла-марина».</p>
<p>Работа написана в соавторстве с lissa23 с diary.ru (ака Лисса_Lissa23 на фикбуке).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности с начальством

— Я так надеялся на ту командировку, а он... — протянул Гейл, вылил в себя остатки виски и, кажется, всхлипнул.

Уолтер нахмурился. Он уже понял, что разговор предстоит долгий, а вставать на работу им с Джесси теперь приходилось рано. Перед очередной съемкой следовало бы хорошо выспаться и плотно позавтракать. И если бы Уолтер знал заранее, что встретит в этом баре Гейла Боттикера, он бы точно сюда не пришел!

Он уже было поискал глазами бармена, чтобы расплатиться за недопитое пиво и быстро уйти, но Гейл, как назло, всхлипнул снова.

— Не уходите, мистер Уайт, — попросил он. — Мне больше некому рассказать. 

Уолтер покачал головой и положил руки на стойку.

— Ты не смог повторить мой рецепт? — спросил он Гейла, не скрывая гордости. — Я сразу догадался, зачем вы с Фрингом поехали в Мексику. Зря. Технология «синего мета» требует особого мастерства. Я вообще считаю, что профанам, руки у которых растут из того места, куда я обычно трахаю своего... — Уолтер осекся. — ...Не место в лаборатории. Конечно, если бы ты поработал со мной год, я бы смог обучить тебя... 

— Нет. — Гейл полез в карман за бумажным платком и громко высморкался. — Дело не в этом...

— А в чем? Фринг закрыл бизнес? Ты остался без работы? 

Задав этот вопрос — весьма язвительным тоном — Уолтер все-таки допил пиво. И подумал, как быстро он сам отыскал новую работу. Себе и бедовому Пинкману, который без него совсем бы пропал. Покатился бы по наклонной, это как пить дать. А теперь ему и Джесси отлично платили, на счет непрерывно сыпались бонусы, и, разумеется, студия уже обещала продлить контракт.

— Нет, — снова ответил Гейл. — Работа у меня есть, Гас обещал устроить меня менеджером в ресторан. Но я не смогу. Ведь это значит — каждый день видеть...

Гейл так не смог закончить фразу, а Уолтер почувствовал раздражение. Он покрутил в руках свой пустой стакан и потребовал:

— Объясни толком.

— Он мне не дал, — ответил Гейл.

— Кто?

— Гас.

В следующую секунду Уолтер выронил стакан, и тот, улетев куда-то за стойку, звонко разлетелся на кусочки.

— Ничего страшного. — В голосе подошедшего на этот звук бармена слышались нотки утешения. — Вижу, парни, что вы настроены повторить.

— Да, — кивнул Уолтер. — Только не пиво. Двойной виски — мне и ему.

— Спасибо, мистер Уайт, — поблагодарил его Гейл.

— Если честно, я удивлен. Мне всегда казалось, что это ко мне ты испытываешь...

— ...Самые лучшие, самые чистые платонические чувства. Я очень уважаю вас, мистер Уайт. Вы со своей мудростью и умом точно колосс возвышаетесь над этой бренной землей. 

«Да, — мысленно согласился с ним Уолтер. — В последнем ролике мой колосс выглядел действительно как колосс...»

— Но страсть, которая сжигает меня с того момента, как я увидел его... Эта страсть неподвластна моей воле.

— А он-то в курсе? Гас?

— Не знаю. — Гейл в который раз всхлипнул и принялся за новую порцию виски. — Я уже ничего не понимаю. Мы поехали в командировку, в Мексику, и я надеялся, что мне наконец-то удастся произвести впечатление на Густаво... И, кстати, я сварил отличный мет. Он меня похвалил...

— А дальше?

Гейл разом выпил виски и принялся рассказывать, а Уолтер понял: печаль уступила место злости.

— Я ненавижу его манеру трогать людей! — начал Гейл. — Я понимаю, что это у латиносов общее, и, несмотря на воспитание, он так не смог избавиться от этой привычки. Он то хлопает меня по плечу, то трогает за руку. Вас когда-нибудь лапал человек, который вам нравится? Я уже устал напоминать себе, что он это делает просто так. Это невыносимо, понимаете? А потом он пошел и обнял этого мексиканца, который хозяйничает в картеле. И этот мексиканец тискал его! Я думал, что сойду с ума! 

— Так надо было сказать ему, — посоветовал Уолтер. Отчасти из вредности, отчасти из любопытства: интересно же, что после этого стал бы делать Гас. — Ты не пробовал?

— Я хотел. Я надеялся, чтжно в нашей поездке будет подходящий момент... Можете себе представить, мексиканцы поселили нас в маленьком коттедже около завода, где они варят мет. Мы жили с ним в одной комнате.

Уолтер отхлебнул виски.

— И?

— Когда мы только въехали, Густаво решил принять душ. И спустя несколько минут позвал меня — оказывается, он забыл полотенце. Я подумал, что это намек, взял полотенце, разделся и представил, как мы с ним будем стоять рядом, близко-близко, как наши тела соприкоснутся и мы оба почувствуем электричество в воздухе. Потом он наконец-то позволит мне себя поцеловать. Капли воды будут катиться по его прекрасному, смуглому и стройному телу, а потом я опущусь перед ним на колени...

Гейл покачал головой.

— А он?

— А он забрал полотенце, сказал «спасибо» и захлопнул дверь. 

Уолтер закашлялся: на самом деле он с трудом сдержал смех. Гейл глянул на него с недоверием, а затем продолжил:

— Потом я сварил мет. Ну, про это я уже рассказывал. Чистота девяносто пять процентов. Густаво очень хвалил меня — наверное, он хотел проверить, так же ли я хорош, как вы, мистер Уайт... Потом была вечеринка. Между прочим, мексиканцы развлекались с девочками, а Густаво весь вечер сидел один. Тогда я точно понял — это неспроста. Затем мы вернулись в коттедж, легли спать... Я не мог, просто не мог сдержаться. У меня никогда так раньше не стояло, а он — он был рядом, в двух шагах. И вы представьте, какого это, я лежу и думаю, как поставлю его раком и засажу ему по самые яйца, и он будет стонать от экстаза, а я возьму его член в свою руку. Или, наоборот, как он мне вставит, заполнит меня своей прекрасной твердой плотью, и мы с ним станем единым целым... Вот я думаю про это и одновременно пытаюсь понять, не услышит ли Густаво, если я начну дрочить под одеялом... А тут он вдруг спрашивает: «Гейл, ты не спишь?»

— И что ты ответил?

— Я чуть с кровати не свалился. «Не сплю», — говорю я ему. И думаю: сейчас, сейчас это наконец должно случиться. Густаво предложит мне разделить постель. О, как я буду его любить... А он вместо этого: «Как ты думаешь, Гейл, как быстро мы начнем этот синтез? И еще, я посчитал, что мои инвестиции окупятся быстрее, если мы будем производить по двести пятьдесят фунтов в неделю...». 

Уолтер сочувственно покачал головой.

— Гребаный синтез, гребаная химия! — Гейл стукнул пустым стаканом по стойке. Подозвал бармена и попросил повторить еще раз. А потом, повернувшись к Уолтеру, добавил: — Тогда я и решился на активные действия. 

Виски обжег горло — Уолтер опрокинул в себя все, что оставалось в стакане. 

Очень уж ярко он сейчас представил эти «активные действия». Прикинул, что Гейл, конечно, не блещет физической формой, зато он явно тяжелее. Если Фринга застать врасплох, тот может не отбиться.

— И что ты сделал?

— Я начал читать ему стихи, — признался Гейл. — Все, какие знаю. От Уильяма Йейтса до Аллена Гинзберга. 

— А он?

Бармен как раз заменил стаканы. 

— На Грегори Корсо он меня прервал и сказал, что у него был тяжелый день и он очень устал. 

— А ты?

Гейл в который раз вздохнул.

— Я прочел последнее стихотворение, это была Элизабет Бишоп. Потом я подошел к кровати Густаво и сел рядом. Если бы вы знали, мистер Уайт, чего мне это стоило. Мне казалось, мой член взорвется. Но я чувствовал, что должен сдерживаться — ради Густаво. Я решил, что мой налитый кровью член — это настоящее орудие любви, которое должно выстрелить в правильное мгновение и попасть точно в цель, что каждая минута этой аскезы обернется величайшим наслаждением после...

— И после у вас...

— ...Ничего не получилось. — Гейл пригубил виски. — Я все-таки взял его за руку...

Уолтер задержал дыхание.

— А он вскочил с кровати, подошел к письменному столу и схватил канцелярский ножик. Я так и не понял, кстати, зачем. Зато я понял, что он мне так и не даст. Поэтому я сходил в ванную, подрочил себе и вернулся в постель. — Гейл помедлил и решил уточнить. — В свою, к сожалению. А на следующий день Гас делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Рано утром мы уехали... Вот и вся история.

Гейл сделал глоток и снова полез за бумажным платком.

— Я больше не могу, — сказал он. — Ну, как можно не реагировать, когда тебе ночью читают такие стихи? 

И Гейл, с удивительной для его комплекции и неспортивного вида прытью забрался на стойку, продекламировав:

О, искусанный рот, пожар исцелованной плоти,  
О, голодные зубы, о, тесное тел сплетенье!  
О, слияние безумное наших надежд и порывов,  
О, наши объятья и отчаянье наше!  
И нежность, невесомей воды и муки,  
И слова, что у нас на губах рождались,  
То было моей судьбой, по ней моя страсть прошла,  
И в ней моя страсть утонула. Все было  
Кораблекрушением!

Двое работяг, уже около часа напивающиеся за столиком справа от двери, синхронно подняли в честь Гейла бокалы, а ярко накрашенная девушка в мини-юбке, отирающаяся у стойки, подсела поближе. 

«Боюсь, милая, что сегодня тебе не обломится», — подумал Уолт, попутно гадая, была ли красотка путаной или просто искала себе эротические приключения. В отличие от завсегдатаев бара, он-то знал автора этих стихов. В молодости заучил наизусть фамилии всех лауреатов Нобелевской премии, в число которых он в то время надеялся вписать и свою фамилию. Был среди них и Пабло Неруда, поэт, дипломат, член Центрального комитета Коммунистической партии Чили. 

«Если он читал Гасу такие стихи — не удивляюсь тому, что босс все же схватился за ножик», — подумал Уолт. На коммуниста Гас Фринг не тянул бы даже в темноте и без знания о его втором бизнесе. 

— Бросай его, — посоветовал Уайт, покровительственно положив руку на плечо сползшему на свой стул Гейлу. — Гас не стоит таких жертв. 

— Я представлял его с мексиканцами, — всхлипнул Гейл, наклонившись к уху Уолта. Тот постарался не морщиться: одних паров этанола в дыхании Боттикера уже хватило бы для опьянения. — Что Гас сосет хуй у Эладио, и его влажные от минета губы развратно скользят по стволу, а один из охранников дона тем временем пялит его в зад. Я увидел это так живо, что даже слышал шлепки и причмокивание. Я сошел с ума, да, мистер Уайт? 

«Да», — очень хотелось сказать Уолту. Потому что до этого вечера он не мог и подумать, что Гейл, с его любовью к поэзии, классической музыке и общим имиджем выходца из викторианской эпохи может знать слово «хуй» и фантазировать о групповушке с участием строгого босса в роли пассива. 

— Если я брошу Густаво, то как же мне жить? — продолжил между тем Гейл. 

— Мы с Джесси можем взять тебя в свой бизнес, — предложил Уолт. 

— Тоже химия?

— Ну, не классическая. Однако, я думаю, тебе приглянется.

«Особенно после фантазий про мексиканцев».


End file.
